


Never Before, Forever Again

by Onehelluvapilot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lancelot (Merlin), Consensual Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First Smut, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Tender Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Virgin Lancelot (Merlin), no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Arlance/arcelot porn without plot. Lancelot is a virgin and Arthur is determined to make sure he has a good first time
Relationships: Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Never Before, Forever Again

“Arthur, you should know that… I’ve never done this before,” Lancelot said, pushing the prince back a little from where they'd been kissing passionately. He had the knight pinned up against one of the bottom posts of his bed.

“Been with a man?” he asked, careful to keep any judgment from his voice. It wouldn't do to insult Lancelot before bedding him. The other man shook his head.

“I’ve never been with anyone.”

“You’re a virgin?” Arthur asked, and this time he wasn't able to keep a touch of surprise from his voice. He instantly regretted it when Lancelot bristled. He soothed him by brushing a hand down his flank gently. "Not that there's anything wrong with that." He realized that the fighter hadn't had the same kinds of opportunities as he had, not having grown up in a castle with servants of all kinds to woo and a personal physician who could make potions to prevent pregnancy. Lancelot's sense of honor would probably dictate that he marry any girl he deflowered anyway, so even if one had been willing, it didn't surprise Arthur that he wouldn't have taken her up on it. “You do know how it works though, right?”

“You don’t have to give me The Talk,” the knight replied. “I know how, or at least I’ve heard; I’ve just never… done it myself.”

“Do you masturbate?” he asked bluntly, and despite the fact that it was said in a brief break from sucking on Lancelot's collarbone where he'd shoved the open-necked shirt to the side, the knight tensed again. Arthur was really going to have to get him to relax. He quickly added, “I’m not judging you. I was just wondering whether you know what you like.” Lance shook his head.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of or apologize for. We’ll simply have to go a bit slower, is all.” That being said, he pulled Lance away from the bedpost and pushed him to lay back on the mattress. His hands roamed across his chest and down to his hips, pushing his clothing out of the way. He took both their belts off and unlaced their shirts and breeches. They’d already helped each other out of their armor as soon as they passed through the door into the prince’s chambers.

“Hold on, let me take my boots off,” Lancelot said before he could get too far into the bed. "I don't want to get the sheets dirty." Arthur wanted to tease him about his boots not being the reason the clean white sheets wouldn't stay that way, but he restrained himself. Instead, he took the opportunity to divest Lancelot of his shirt, interrupting him between his taking off one shoe and the other. He stripped off his own shirt as Lancelot scooted all the way up onto the bed until his head lay on the pillows, and then crawled up after him. He knelt over this body, knees on either side of the man's narrow hips, and pressed a series of kissing to his skin from his neck down to his navel.

“Do you want to control this or will you let me take care of you?” Arthur asked.

“You, please,” Lance replied breathlessly. He nodded, pulling the top of his pants down slightly so he could suck on the knight's hip bone and elicit a whine. He had been hoping the inexperienced man would ask him to take charge, since he would know what he was doing more, but he'd wanted to make sure to give him the choice to be in control, especially since this was his first time. 

“Okay. You have to promise me though that you’ll tell me if anything is wrong. Tell me if something hurts or is uncomfortable or if you want to stop or slow down for any reason. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“You think you could?” Lance asked, voice husky. It was a challenge, or at least a tease. He wasn’t usually the teasing type, but Arthur was proud to say that he could bring it out in the generally noble knight. He seemed to bring out a lot of things Lancelot hadn’t known were in him.

The prince slid a hand into his underwear, and Lancelot gasped and then moaned, proving that yes, Arthur very much could overwhelm Lancelot without much effort at all. The knight groaned into the lips pressed against his own. Arthur wrapped his hand around him and then had to remind him to breathe as the arousal apparently threatened to overwhelm everything else.

“Is this okay?” the prince asked once his partner had regained the breath and brainpower to form a coherent answer.   
“Better than,” he replied, and Arthur laughed happily. Lancelot was practically melting into his touch, his body warm and delightfully pliant below his hands.

“Do you want to take your pants off and roll onto your side?” he asked. With just a nod, the other man complied. He shivered though, when exposed to the air, and Arthur pulled the top sheet over the two of them. It was okay that he couldn’t see him that way; he was perfectly fine navigating by touch.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled out a small bottle of oil. Lancelot eyed it with something between wariness and arousal in his eyes as Arthur poured some into his hands to warm up.

“I’m going to touch your backside now,” he warned before lying on his left side facing Lance. He pulled the man's upper leg over his own until his ankle locked into the back of his knees, pulling their bodies together from shoulder to thigh and everything in between, before reaching over him towards his ass. The knight tensed at the first contact of Arthur’s hand between his cheeks, but then he moaned in obvious pleasure at the pad of his finger against his hole. Arthur circled it a few times, shudders running through Lance's body at each stroke down his slit. He paused to apply a little more lube and Lancelot rutted against him at the lack of contact.

“Do you want me to push in?” he asked, and received a small headbutt in response as Lance nodded vehemently against him. “Okay. It’s gonna feel a little weird at first, but I’m going to start with just one finger, and there’s a spot inside you that I promise will make you feel heaven.” He gradually increased the pressure against his hole with his middle finger until it gave in and then pressed it ever so slowly inside. Lance bucked against him and he pulled it out. “How was that?” His partner had to breathe for a second, Arthur moving his hand back to just cup his ass comfortingly, before he could answer.

“Odd, but not bad,” he stuttered. “I didn’t feel the spot you mentioned though.”

“That’s a little farther in. Do you want me to go for it?” Lancelot squeezed his bicep in response. His entrance opened a little easier this time, and though he still tensed up, his breathing stayed more even than it had the first time. That didn't mean much, however, as Arthur knew that the knight possessed an incredible talent at breathing through discomfort or pain. He made a mental note to remind Lance that he needed to hear what about what the other man was experiencing to be able to adjust accordingly and make it better if there was a problem. The thought was banished from his mind when his partner gasped and he knew he’d found the spot. He couldn’t help from surging forward and catching Lancelot’s open mouth in his own. Pressing softly against the spot caused him to whimper into his lips and he pulled his finger back, beginning to thrust it in and out and circle it around the entrance to open him up. He waited until Lancelot moaned “more” into his mouth to add a second, well-oiled finger.

“Oh god,” the knight sighed as Arthur paused to let his fingers just rest inside the other man.

“You’re enjoying this then?”

“More than I knew I could.” Slowly, slowly, Arthur began to scissor his fingers back and forth within the other man, delighting in the way he clenched around him and pulled him tighter against him with his left leg wrapped around his thighs and his hand on the back of his neck. He couldn’t have pulled his face away even if he wanted to and breathing the other man’s air, their lips brushing, made him feel intoxicated. Blushes rarely showed on Lancelot’s tanned skin but from this distance he could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

“Are you ready for a third finger?” he asked, hoping the answer was yes. If Lance could take that comfortably, he would probably be able to take Arthur himself, and he wanted nothing more to bury his cock in the knight. 

“I think so.”

“Okay, if it’s uncomfortable, remember to say something.” He had his ring finger in as far as the second knuckle before Lancelot made a pained noise. He started to pull out before he was begged to stop moving.

"No, don't-" the virgin pleaded. "It's too much. Please, a moment."

"I won't move," he promised, keeping the fingers of his right hand right where they were to give the man time to adjust to the girth without any friction. With his left hand, which was starting to go numb from being pinned between Lancelot's hip and the bed, he kneaded at his cheek. His ass was one of the softest places on his muscle-bound body, rivaled only by his lips and earlobes. Arthur leaned forward to nibble on the latter, and Lancelot soon was shivering with pleasure against him.

"Okay, you can keep going," he agreed after a few minutes. Arthur resumed working his fingers slowly in and out of Lancelot until he was moaning for more. Caught between the hand on his ass and his erection pressed against Arthur's stomach, he rocked back and forth. Their cocks rubbed past and against one another until the prince himself couldn't suppress a groan. "I think I'm… hhhh… am I ready?" Lancelot gasped.

"Yeah, yeah, you should be stretched enough," Arthur replied, wiggling his fingers in him once more to feel him clench before pulling out. Sitting up, he rolled his partner onto his stomach in the middle of the bed. He lifted his hips gently, one hand on either side of his pelvis, until the shaking knight could get his knees under him. He had no doubt that the inexperienced man would go boneless with the pleasure as soon as he came, given how unsteady he already was. "Here, arch your back a little," he instructed, pressing an open hand against Lancelot's spine. He had his chest still pressed against the bed, head turned to the side against the pillow, a debauched expression on his face as he moaned from the manhandling. His hands fisted in the sheets beside his shoulders and his hips were canted so beautifully upwards, ass on display and legs spread to allow Arthur to kneel between them. He was such a sight that the prince had to force himself to take a few deep breaths and slow down so he didn't just claim him right then and ruin the moment.

"Remember that you can tell me to stop at any time," he reassured him as he reached for the oil again. The idea of being so close and having to stop worried him, but he had to remember that this was Lancelot's first time, and as nervous as he was, it was probably nothing compared to the apprehension and anticipation the other man would be feeling. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him, scare him, or make it a bad first experience in any way. He slicked himself up with more of the oil, holding in a moan despite his almost painful arousal so that he wouldn't miss anything Lance said.

"Or to slow down, if I don't want you to stop completely?" Lance asked for clarification, probably thinking of his reaction to Arthur adding a third finger.

"Of course," the prince agreed. "Whatever you want." He remembered one of his own first experiences lying with a man, where he'd suffered through being nearly overwhelmed by sensation because he thought that if he asked to stop, he'd be left hanging completely, aroused and alone, with a stretched asshole and no way to fill it. He was determined not to let Lancelot fear that same possibility. "Are you ready? I'll go slow at first."

Lancelot nodded, and Arthur leaned forward. He had one hand on his lover's hip and the other wrapped around the base of his own cock, guiding it until the tip rested against his partner's asshole. The tight ring of muscle was reluctant to grant him entry. "Relax," he ordered in a strong voice and Lancelot obeyed the prince immediately. Arthur pushed, just slightly, and was welcomed inside. Lance whined and then gasped as the head of his cock popped into him.

"Alright?" Arthur asked, moving both hands to stroke down Lancelot's back and thighs. The tight muscles were slightly slick from sweat, caused by sensation rather than exertion.

"Y-yeah," the bottom agreed, voice shaking slightly. He shifted his weight from one knee to the other before resettling it evenly between them. "Keep going." His walls were tight around Arthur's cock as he began to push in, rocking forward and back and penetrating a fraction of an inch more with each movement. The shallow thrusts seemed to be almost too much for Lancelot, who panted against the intrusion, and he quickly shifted to one slow, steady push that seemed to feel better if the soft noises getting caught in his throat were anything to go by. It felt like hours until he was fully seated in the knight, enveloped in the tight heat that felt like heaven. He leaned forward over his taut body, pressing a kiss into the curly hair of the back of his head.

"You feel so good," he informed him in a husky whisper into his ear. Lancelot shivered against him, and he reached one hand backwards to hold onto Arthur's head, fingers clenching his short hair. Caught and unable to move much, since he didn't want to dislodge Lancelot's grip on him, he rolled his hips. His cock stirred inside the knight, kissing those deep spots inside him, and he cried out. His hand released Arthur's hair, coming up into a fist that he pressed against his mouth. His eyes were closed. That was good. That way, he would just be concentrating on  _ feeling _ . The soft bedspread under his knees and chest, the coolness of the air now that the sheet covering them had fallen away, Arthur's lips and breath on his cheek as he pressed a kiss to it before pulling back, and most of all, Arthur's cock inside him as he pulled back a few inches and then thrust back in.

"Oh," he whimpered, voice far higher than usual, almost sounding like a maiden. Arthur, encouraged, pulled back more, until only the head of his cock remained in Lancelot's clenched ass. He re-tried the move from before, rocking back and forth in a dozen little thrusts as he kept a close eye on his lover's face for any sign of over stimulation. Lance reacted a lot better to it this time, still panting with each tiny shift but this time doing so through smiling lips. Arthur leaned back over him when he was once again seated, stilling briefly before resuming rolling his hips. The ring of muscle at his entrance was the target. He forced it to stretch as he moved his cock in a clockwise motion around three, four, five times before Lancelot's face pinched in discomfort and he stopped.

"Are you doing okay?" He asked, moving a hand up to Lancelot's head. His palm graced his forehead as his fingers slid into his curly hair.

"Arthur, please," Lance whined. He bucked his hips up into the other man's causing them both to tense up.

"I'm right here. What do you need?"

"Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me," he begged, and that was all the encouragement Arthur needed. He moved his hands back to Lancelot's hips, holding them in a bruising, controlling grip as he set up a pace. Focusing on keeping it steady rather than fast so Lancelot could anticipate each thrust, he pulled back and then slammed back in repeatedly. He wasn't too hard, but neither was he as gentle as he had been previously. Changing the angle slightly on one thrust, he heard Lancelot cry out in pleasure and felt his knees go weak under him. He held him up and drilled into that spot, relishing in each keening noise amongst the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. He left the knight to reach one hand up to his own cock and ruthlessly chased his own release, speeding up his thrusts as the pressure grew.

"Fuck, you're so good, so tight around me," he moaned, recieving an answering groan and squeeze in response.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur," Lancelot cried as he was pounded. He screamed as he came, the prince dragging out his orgasm for what felt like eternity as he continued to thrust erratically into him. Finally he slammed all the way in, spilling his seed into Lancelot's pliant body. 

When he was done, he pulled out carefully and rolled the knight to the side so as not to set him down into the damp spot of his own come on the sheets. He'd have to get Merlin to take them to the laundry tomorrow, along with the cloth he used to clean up Lancelot and himself. Fortunately, his bed was big enough that both men could fit on one side, especially when they were pressed together so tightly, with Arthur wrapped protectively around his lover.

"How was it?" He asked. He was worried that he might have gotten a little too rough near the end and overstimulated the inexperienced man.

"It was lovely," Lancelot replied, and Arthur smiled. Ordinarily, with anyone else, he might have bristled and taken offence to the use of such a girly descriptor. But trust Lancelot, of course, to unknowingly use just the right word to reassure him that he hadn't been too strong or harsh or any of the other things everyone told him a man should be. The knight hummed contentedly, nestling back against Arthur a little. The shift of his ass against the prince was almost enough to make his cock take interest again, but he forced it down. It was too soon, and Lancelot was clearly exhausted. As Arthur had expected, he'd gone completely loose after his orgasm, seemingly barely aware of anything going on around him. He'd come back into himself some as his lover had cleaned him up, but he was still completely relaxed, his body trusting and melting into the gentle touches. "Was I good?" He asked. "I didn't, well, do much."

"You were amazing, Lancelot," Arthur reassured him, pressing a kiss to the back of his ear and rubbing a hand against the taught plane of his stomach. "Especially for your first time. And I promise it'll only get better from there." They would learn each little tic of each other's body, how to get them off seamlessly, to drive them right to the edge and then over without ever making it too much. Arthur was looking forward to it, and from the way his lover brought his hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to his fingers, he suspected Lancelot was too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut so I'd love to hear what you think of it


End file.
